Bachelor Party
by spiritual strength of 217
Summary: Ever wanted to know what happened during the "bachelor party" that Emmett and Jasper threw for Edward in Breaking Dawn? No romance just plain fun for the guys. Just finished last chapter. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1 9 and a half!

CHAPTER 1 - EMMETT

"I bet we're close enough now." Emmett said to Jasper as they moved like the wind through the forest. "He better not bail!" Emmett hissed.

"This is Edward's night, not yours, Emmett." Jasper reminded Emmett.

"Yeah yeah." Emmett finished, rolling his eyes.

They continually ghosted around the trees, nearing Bella's house. Both catching the human scents of Bella and Charlie and also the scent of Edward. It was not hard to miss, since they followed his scent's path starting from their home. Knowing that they were in close proximity of Edward's gift to pick up their thoughts, they slowed their pace.

_Edward._

They both thought at the same time. Knowing that it was all it took to get Edward's attention. It wasn't hard to catch Edward cursing lowly in Bella's room.

"Oh, for the love of that's holy!" Edward had said.

Emmett crouched into position, then launched himself upward towards Bella's bedroom window. Holding onto the eave of the roof, he pulled himself up with one arm to look into her window. He purposely scraped his nails across the glass, making an irritating high pitched, squealing noise. A big cheesy grin crossed his face.

"If you don't send Edward out, we're coming in after him!" Emmett hissed through the window. Then dropped himself from the roof's edge to land softly on the ground. Smiling, Jasper shook his head at Emmett in disbelief.

After a moment, Edward was there next to him. Edward punched hard but playfully at Emmett's chest. It caught Emmet off guard. Exactly what Edward wanted.

"Dammit!" Emmett cursed. He habitually placed his hand over the area where Edward punched him.

Edward smugly smiled, his teeth flashing brightly under the light of the moon. Seeming very satisfied about Emmett's reaction.

"You better not make him late." They all heard Bella call down with a hushed but irritated voice towards them. Jasper could hear the tension in her voice, sensed the essence of it. He made his way up to Bella's window, speaking to her as he hung from the eaves.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll get him home in plenty of time." Jasper assured her. It seemed automatic to use his gift around Bella. She was always tense or close to panic. That was a lot for a girl to handle when she was part of the world of vampires. He seemed to feel sorry for her most of the time.

Emmett was getting antsy down below. Wondering what was taking Jasper so long. Edward could hear his thoughts.

_Does it really take _that _long to get Bella to calm down? _

"She's just a human, Emmett." Edward told him. "Give him time. You know how Bella can be."

_Usually it's entertaining, but _geez.

From the window, Edward and Emmett could hear Bella speaking to Jasper. "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"

Edward rolled his eyes as Emmett raised his eyebrows, smiling cheesily cheek to cheek. His smile faded as he thought about how the conversation could take all night. He wanted to make Bella stop asking questions already so they could get to hunting!

"Don't tell her anything!" Edward growled.

_Can we go already?!_ Emmett thought to himself.

Emmett grimaced as Edward read his thoughts. Emmett knew what was coming. He felt a hard knock to the back of his head as Edward smacked him with his hand. Emmett slowly turned to look at Edward with shock on his face. Edward quietly laughed, looking pleased.

Emmett, on the verge of pouncing on Edward, was interrupted by Jasper's appearance inbetween them.

"Finally!" Emmett said impatiently. Jasper flashed a quick smile to both his brothers.

"I'm done."

"Let's go already!" Emmett complained again.

"Emmett..." Edward warned him.

"Fine, fine. Let's go, _please."_ Emmett whined.

Edward just shook his head.

"Let's go." Jasper answered.

In one swift movement, they headed into the blackness of the forest. Their course of direction would be toward the north, up the mountains, where their "game" would be plentiful. Jasper could feel the excitement lashing out from Emmett & Edward as they continued to 'fly' through the forest. He smiled happily that they, the 3 brothers, were able to spend time together. Jasper wondered to himself in silence, what Emmett and Edward were thinking.

"I feel the same." Edward muttered, answering Jasper's question.

"What are you babbling about?" Emmett asked Edward.

It was nothing to them, carrying a conversation while flying through the trees.

"Jasper said this will be fun." Edward lied.

"Of course! We're feasting on bears and lions tonight! All we're missing is the tigers." Emmett said, chuckling afterwards. His brothers followed, also laughing.

There was comfortable silence as they ran. The air fresh and cool as they breathed in the night. They could hear the forest life scattering around them as they passed quickly by. Only leaves rustling as it was stirred by their speed. The moon was bright, filtering through the treetops, slightly lighting the forest below.

The image of Bella was etched into Edward's thoughts as he ran. He could not stop thinking of her. How her scent was still intoxicating to him, feeling overwhelmed how she could love a creature like himself, remembering how warm her skin felt tonight against his bare chest, knowing the blood in her veins were rushing frantically through her body when he kissed her.

Most of all, how Bella Swan was going to become his wife tomorrow, forever. Mrs. Bella Cullen.

A small smile lifted one corner of his lip.

Emmett noticed Edward's smirk. "What are you smiling about?"

Edward, ignoring him, kept the smile. "You don't want to know." The longing look in Edward's eyes gave him away.

"Nevermind. I think I _already know_. Edward. Snap out of it!"

"We're here." Jasper interrupted.

Edward's smile faded slowly as they all slowed as they came across the valley of the mountains. The climb towards the peak was before them. Their instincts overtook them as they prepared themselves to hunt. Crouching low to the ground, they waited. They listened to every sound, vibration, hum of the forest. Any hint of their prey who were abroad. The breeze of the black night air was there, all they had to do was be patient. Emmett lithely moved across the forest floor, alert for any sound of a bear. He closed his eyes, after moving deeper into the uprising forest, breathing in the scents of everything around him. He felt the stir of the breeze and caught the scent of a bear in proximity. It might be miles to mere humans but it was close enough for Emmett. He opened his eyes sharply and shot in the direction of the bear, like a silent stealth jet. Flashing his teeth as he moved rapidly closer to his prey, feeling the overwhelming salivation of venom in his mouth. His perfect vampire sight caught the bear near a carcass of a big, dead animal. The scent was overwhelming Emmett. Silently, he advanced towards the bear, the bear completely unaware of him. But Emmett always LOVED a challenge, changing his mind to be silent. He stood up and walked noisily as he could toward the bear. The bear, puffing as it heard Emmett's approached, turned and roared.

"Yeah! That's what I want! C'mon!!" Emmett yelled as he walked. It only egged the bear more so.

He started to run after the bear stood on his hind legs to threaten him. The bear growled angrily, saliva dripping to the ground from its mouth. Emmett returned a growl of dominance as he tackled the bear head-on. He wrestled with the fierce animal, causing the bear to thrash his paws at him again and again. Emmett could feel the bear's blood pump furiously as it got more agitated. At one point, Emmett lost control of patience and propelled himself off the ground and onto the bear's back. He mounted its back and grabbed it's fur with both hands, spreading the fur to find the skin. He started to rip the fur at one spot and the bear's high pitched roar filled the forest. Jasper and Edward, who were watching from a distance away, smiled in amusement.

"You know we'll never hear the end of this." Edward said, with volume that only Jasper could hear.

"I know." Jasper chuckled. "I should have made a bet with him."

Edward looked at Jasper curiously. "What kind of bet?"

"To bet that he'd get fur in his teeth. I would have won."

Edward laughed loudly, catching himself after a few seconds, hoping the sound didn't distract Emmett or the bear. His body shook uncontrollably. It also shook the tree as if someone was shaking it.

Emmett was nearly finished ripping fur out of the way to expose the skin. The bear's blood pulsed loudly through its veins, Emmett could hear the "whooshing". He bared his teeth and struck like a snake. Quick to bite, but slow to feast. The bear was turning in circles trying to reach Emmett, it's paws flailing about. The beast started wobbling after a minute, dizzy from Emmett's draining. Finally, it fell to the ground with a loud thud. Emmett spent another minute, draining every last bit of blood from the bear.

"Aaahhhh." he sighed. Completely satisfied. The color of his eyes were now the brightest of a flat, gold hue. He let go of his grip on the bear and its body slumped into an unusual position. He laughed very happily to himself.

"Got bear? I did." he joked to himself.

Edward rolled his eyes at the corny joke.

Emmett raced towards Edward and Jasper, finding them watching from atop of tree branches. Edward and Jasper held their hands up high to plant him high-tens.

"Nice form, Emmett. The 'bear dance' was entertaining. From a 1- 10 score, I give it a 9 ½ ." Jasper humored him. Jasper's voice mocked a judge scoring a gymnast just finishing their performance. Emmett bowed his head towards Jasper thankfully.

"Yes yes, Jasper. I concur. Fascinating. I believe that you were also not able to receive fur onto your teeth, " Edward said, "but I have to give you a score of only a 9."

"Bravo, Emmett. Bravo!" they called. They clapped their hands playfully like women at an opera house.

Emmett's brows furrowed into a disappointed expression. "Aw! A 9 and a ½ ?!" Emmett complained.

"Look at your shirt, Emmett. It's obliterated. Obviously, your score needed to be lessened." Edward eyed his rags of a shirt.

Emmett looked down, then hung his head low in defeat. "Esme gave me this shirt for our 84th Wedding Anniversary! She's gonna kill me!" he groaned. His brothers laughed at his reaction.

"Alice wouldn't mind. Anything for another shopping expedition." Jasper said.

Emmett took off his shirt and tucked it into his pocket, at least what could fit into his pocket. Not a good idea to leave a ripped up shirt in the middle of the forest.

"Who's next?" Emmett asked. He slapped his hands together and rubbed them against each other slowly.

Jasper looked at Edward. Emmett's eyes followed.

In truth, Jasper didn't mind letting Edward hunt first. His appetite for animals wasn't as strong as the other Cullen family members. Not that any of them had a choice, if they wanted to live with the rest of the world. But Jasper still craved for human blood, it was difficult to get into the hunting mood. He was not going to kill the fun they were having for the sake of his thirst, anyhow. It _was _Edward's night, a bachelor party, as they called it, they've been planning for awhile. It's been so long since they've hunted together, just the three.

"You are the man of the hour." Jasper told Edward. Edward nodded his head once and turned to head up higher into the mountain. Where the mountain lions would be within reach.

"This is gonna be good." Emmett nudged Jasper's shoulder, eyes still on Edward.

They followed as Edward ascended towards higher ground.


	2. Chapter 2 Jasper Mmm

Chapter 2 - Jasper

The number of stars were abundant tonight, the weather was ideal for hunting with a slight breeze in the air. Definitely helpful in their hunt for the feline creature that resides in the mountains. Edward hasn't hunted for his preference of prey in a while. His time always with Bella, the way he wanted it to be. When it came to the time to hunt, he was usually looking for an easy kill. Just to hurry to get back to his love, Bella. Edward smiled thinking of her.

_Bella, I miss you already. Sleep well. _

Edward sighed. The crave to have Bella in his arms at this moment was strong. The idea of his wedding tomorrow would have sent his blood rushing erratically throughout his body, but of course, he was absent of blood. Still, he felt an excitement within him. Still familiar of an adrenaline rush as a human, he knew something was making him feel charged.

"What's up, Edward?" Emmett asked.

His movement had stopped. When did they stop moving? He didn't realize he had stopped walking until Emmett interfered with his thoughts.

"Why did you stop?" Emmett interrupted.

"I'm not sure."

"Let's go! We're close. I can feel it." Emmett continued.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. He felt a soft pulse in the air as he stood still. Was that what he was feeling? The instinct to hunt? He hunted often, but this was different.

Jasper inhaled deeply to take the scent of mountain lion.

_Mmm.. _Jasper thought.

Jasper was also partial to mountain lion. Their blood was one of the few that was closest to human blood. It was obvious to why Jasper had a liking to them also. The large felines were also fast and agile, a great challenge. They were the vampires of the wild. Stealthy, specialized teeth for killing and eating their prey, quiet, acute senses, when it comes to hunting. Definitely an extreme challenge to hunt these fantastic beasts. The appeal to hunt them was not boring as an elk or deer. The Cullens did not hunt them often, so tonight was a rare treat.

Now Edward understood why he was excited. This hunt was different from the others. Tonight, they would feast on his favorite.

They ascended toward the top of the mountain. The air was getting cooler, the breeze picking up, a thin layer of snow was beginning to cover the ground. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett's footsteps were silent as they moved against the snow. The pulse in the air was becoming more clear as they moved. Jasper closed his eyes, letting the pulse intoxicate his senses. Even though Emmett had his fill of bear, the scent was still alluring. He contemplated to hunt again, but instead for blood of mountain lion.

"There's more than one." Edward mentioned.

"How many?" Emmett asked.

"Listen.." Jasper urged.

They were silent as they listened for the pounding of heartbeats in the stillness of the night. Emmett's eyes widened in surprised as he was aware of the numbers of felines present.

"3?!" Emmett smiled.

"Yes." Jasper said. He smiled also, his excitement emanating from him.

His extra ability as a vampire to sense emotions and feelings was amazing, but the ability to manipulate others emotions as well was such a great advantage. He used it now, manipulating Edward and Emmett's excitement to become even more so.

Edward was just glad that they did not have to fight over just one mountain lion. They would be more than enough for them all. He listened again to the beating hearts of the felines and made judgment to how close in distance they were.

"They are in close proximity of each other, but far enough to not cross one another." Edward noted.

"We'll have to split up then." Jasper said.

"I thought this was guys night out! We need to stick together." Emmett said.

Jasper just could not wait any longer. His thirst for blood was powerful, his throat starting to burn and ache. Edward read his thoughts as he thought of the blood flowing down the back of his throat.

"Jasper, patience. We'll get to them very soon."

Edward eyed the blackness of the forest, his vampire eyes taking in the vivid colors of the moonlight reflecting off the trees, leaves, snow, every nook and cranny, every shape of the forest.

His muscles tensed as he crouched down to his hunting stance. Jasper followed, his hands digging into the powdered snow.

The vibrations of the earth was not subtle, it was full of life. Thrumming with the insects and small animals scurrying about. The leaves that fell from the trees, would touch the forest floor and leave the tiniest tremor, dancing lightly across the ground as the wind carried it wherever it wanted to.

Jasper and Edward were like felines, themselves, their shoulders rising and falling with each step they took, further into the night. Emmett quietly made his way to a tree, climbed upwards to watch his brothers hunt. He would give them their chance to feed, then join them after they've filled themselves contently.

_Hurry up, slow pokes. You're not the only one who wants part if this._

Emmett thought, knowing Edward would listen. Edward shot him a face of disapproval. He snarled quietly that only Jasper and Emmett would be able to hear. Emmett wanted to chuckle, but held off. It was time to hunt.

_C'mon kids.. I'm waiting!_

Emmett was torturing Edward. How was he suppose to hunt in peace if Emmett was always rambling on with annoying chatter?

"Emmett. Shut up." Edward would not be nice anymore.

"Emmett, let us hunt!" Jasper whispered loudly, with a tone of warning.

_Tool._

Jasper thought, his aim at Emmett. Edward chuckled at his thought.

"You better not be talking about me!" Emmett whispered back loudly.

"Emmett, I'm going to knock you off that tree." Jasper almost growled.

"I'd like to see you try." Emmett challenged. "Actually, let's take a bet."

Jasper shook his head. He was not in the mood right now to take silly bets, when he was on the verge of a kill. It would ruin the moment completely if Emmett kept pushing.

"Emmett. Stop! Let us hunt, already!" Edward said.

"Okay, okay. Shushing." Emmett gestured the 'zipping his lip and throwing away the key' with his lips and fingers. A smile crossed his face, teeth flashing brightly at them.

_He's gonna get it later._

Jasper thought again. Edward stayed silent but nodded his head, that crooked smile that Bella loved so much, lifting one corner of his mouth.

They focused again on the invisible pulse in the air again. It hitched, Jasper and Edward noting that one of the lions was on the move. Jasper pushed forward, Edward silently behind him, as they pursued their prey. Still in a crouch, Jasper moved quickly across the ground, his hands and feet digging into the ground as he moved. The pulse getting heavier after a quarter of a mile to the northeast, the scent slightly saturating the air. Jasper's lip curled over his teeth instinctively as he closed in on one lion. Edward slowed his pace to let Jasper get the first kill.

Something caught Jasper's eye just a few kilometers of his peripheral vision. Up in a tree branch, in the verge to jump down from the tree branch height, was a mountain lion. Also hunting its prey, on the verge of its attack on a hare. Jasper watched as the lion decided to climb down the tree trunk instead, its claws clawing deeply into the tree bark. The hare unaware of the predator, munched on foliage that was not covered with snow. When the lion moved, Jasper moved along with it, closer to _his _prey. He was faster than the wild animal, closing in with just a few feet to spare.

Edward thought it ironic, a hunting predator being hunted. This would be a nice kill, Jasper would enjoy himself. Edward couldn't wait for his turn. Edward knew from listening to Jasper's thoughts, the excitement was buzzing throughout his being.

The mountain lion was on the snow covered ground now, its padded paws silently inching toward the hare. It was just a few yards from the hare when it froze to launch itself in the air. This was the moment Jasper would take his prey. The mountain lion bounded up into the air, it's hind feet finally leaving the ground. Midair, Jasper also bounded forward to catch it before it landed onto the ground. Jasper growled loudly, causing the lion to make a high-pitch scream of fear. The fear was so thick in the air, intoxicating Jasper's senses. They touched down the ground with a loud thump, the lion being pretty great in size. It put up quite a fight with Jasper.

Jasper always wanted to be in control, it was part of his nature as a soldier in his living life, as well as part of his vampire life. The fight was short, but sweet. Jasper would get his prey.

_So determined. A true soldier._

Edward thought to himself. He admired that quality in his brother. Appreciation also was felt, but for himself. It surprised him, while he watched his brother go for the kill. Edward was able to control his temptations toward Bella, to a certain extent. Even though his thirst was still there, which would always be there as long as she was alive, he was still able to be the man he always wanted to be, the man Carlisle knew he is. And still be the man Bella loved with all her beating heart.

The mountain lion snarled viciously at Jasper as it was able to escape for a moment from his grasp. It bared its teeth, trying to scare Jasper off, but it only made Jasper smile. He returned a flash of his teeth, leaping into the air again. The lion turned to run away from the vampire, but Jasper was faster, landing on its back, his teeth finding the jugular with no difficulty. It made another high-pitch scream as Jasper teeth sunk into the fur, finally finding the skin.

Jasper could feel the blood beginning to flow into his mouth. He extracted the lovely blood, closing his eyes to savor the taste. Its thick coat of red wetness flowed down his throat, filling his belly contently.

_MMM..._

Jasper thought, again, as he drained the lion. In his thoughts, it seemed to be more of a growl of satisfaction. Jasper's hands grasped the face with the left hand and the other on the spot between the shoulder blades. The mountain lion found Jasper's fingers and bit down in its own defense, as Jasper drank from its body, but it was like chewing on rocks. Finally, its body went limp, the fight gone.

Jasper rose from the ground as he dropped the lifeless carcass on the ground. A victorious smile on his face.

Emmett joined Jasper as Edward made his way towards them.

"You're boring, Jasper. Too quick. No show!" Emmett complained.

"I'm not about showing off, unlike you." Jasper said.

"Maybe Edward will put on more of a show."

"I'll leave the showing off to you, Emmett." Edward said.

"I guess I _am_ the star of the show most of the time." Another one of Emmett's big cheesy grin flashed on his face. He flexed his muscle and kissed his biceps. Edward rolled his eyes. Emmett's pale white skin almost glowed under the moonlight. Still shirtless, the cool, crisp air felt perfect to him. Another advantage of being a vampire.

"I told you, Edward, he's a complete _tool_."

Edward laughed loudly this time, not hiding his appreciation of the insult Jasper delivered.

"Stiff." Emmett called Jasper.

"Yes, I am, Emmett. I _am _dead_." _Jasper corrected Emmett. His arms folded over his chest.

Edward could not quiet his laughter at their argument.

This time Emmett rolled his eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" Emmett suddenly eyed Edward, who was shaking with laughter.

"If I could cry, I would. Completely amusing." Edward said.

"Are you stalling?" Emmett asked.

"What?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"C'mon, Edward." Jasper said.

"Yup, it's your turn, brother." Emmett followed after Jasper.

Edward composed himself after a moment, Jasper and Emmett watching him closely.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Are you sure you're head's in the game?" Emmett asked.

"I guess we won't know until we get there, right?" Edward felt a little perturbed by Emmett's insinuation.

But Jasper and Emmett both knew that Edward was only thinking of Bella tonight. Jasper sensing Edward's upset mood, filled the air with calmness, causing Edward to calm down just a little.

"It's not necessary, Jasper."

"It is. You're getting too wound up to hunt."

Edward stared at Jasper, reading his thoughts, absorbing the point he was trying to make. Edward nodded, realizing his words were right. Jasper was a rational thinker, most of the time.

"You're right." Edward said aloud, for Jasper. Then, Edward turned and took a deep breath. The air was fresh and cool, mixed in with the perfume of the forest, and a slight hint of mountain lion. His eyes turned to black as he prepared to hunt. Finally, it would be his turn.


	3. Chapter 3 Perfect Day

**Please read and review! I would love to hear your input on how this chapter went. **

_I own nothing. All belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer._

Chapter 3: Edward's Turn

_It's almost time. It's almost morning..._

His thoughts were of Bella again. It's always been of Bella ever since he's met her. It was a good thing that Jasper and Emmett were not able to read his mind, like him. They would be very cross with his repeated thoughts of Bella. Jasper, however, knew that his state of emotion was euphoric. The look on his face must've given him away.

"Don't look at me like that. You once felt like this." Edward said to Jasper, not revealing the bothered look in his eyes.

"I still do," the image in Jasper's mind now was of Alice. She was smiling and Jasper smiled back at his thought.

"I know. So, it shouldn't bother you." Edward said, watching the image in Jasper's head flash different images and angles of Alice's face.

"I'm wasn't judging." Jasper responded.

There was a moment of silence as Edward contemplated questioning Jasper about his relationship with Alice.

"I'm just curious, and I've asked Carlisle before, but is it still as strong as it was when you first knew that you loved her?" Edward asked, curious to what Jasper's answer was.

_Yes. Stronger now than it ever was._

Jasper thought.

Edward nodded twice, looking down at the ground, letting his answer sink in. "Carlisle said the same thing."

Emmett, who was silent throughout the conversation, finally interrupted.

"Edward, you're acting like a love sick moron."

"Look who's talking." Jasper came to Edward's defense.

"You make it clearly obvious to _everyone _how much you love Rosalie." Edward said.

"It's annoying." Jasper threw in his two cents.

"What's wrong with that? I love her, so I'll show her." Emmett shrugged nonchalantly.

"Uh, you show _too_ much, most of the time." Edward contorted his face, as if he just tasted something disgusting.

"Stop whining. We've had to put up with your animosity for years." Emmett spat.

Jasper was quiet, but it was an obvious fact. No one ever questioned or complained, except Rosalie, of course, but they gave him his privacy for countless years. That is one thing he was not able to give back to his family. Edward couldn't face them, couldn't look them in the eyes, he was not a coward, but he wasn't going to deny that he was a pain in the butt for so long.

"Edward, c'mon bro, let's hunt before time runs out. We're here to have a good time, not bring up memories and argue about crap. Or Bella, either!" Emmett complained like a little boy.

Leave it to him to be immature. Although, Edward would keep his thoughts of Bella to himself.

"Sorry. I'll focus."

"Let's flush those cheeks with blood before the wedding." Jasper joked. His teeth flashing white as he smiled.

The sun was beginning to rise and the sky was still dark but with a hint of illumination. Edward and Emmett laughed. It was a rare occasion that Jasper would joke freely and openly.

The trio walked on with human speed, enjoying each other's company. Edward thought to himself that he wouldn't mind not feeding on cougar this morning, he was enjoying his alone time with his brothers. Jasper and Emmett wouldn't hear of it, though, that's for sure. They came for a reason and the reason was for Edward to hunt.

"Let's go play," Edward's smile was smug.

"Now we're talkin'!" Emmett agreed.

"Where to, Edward?" Jasper asked.

Edward's mouth opened to speak, but no words would exit from his mouth. The open position was frozen as he stood silently still. His face went blank as he tried to assess the air around him. The air was saturated with the stench of a beast that he hadn't intended to hunt.

"Not yet." Edward said with a low snarl, answering Jasper.

"What's up?" Emmett asked

"We're being watched. Can't you sense them?" Edward told his brothers.

"I was unsure, but something felt a little off." Jasper told them.

Jasper and Emmett focused and zoned in on the beast...._beasts_ that were watching them intently.

"What _is _that?" Emmett asked, his nose scrunched up into a look if disgust, "the stench is...bad!" Emmett stopped breathing.

"That's not Bella's friends, is it?" Jasper asked.

"No," Edward couldn't hear any thoughts. "They're not even human at all. They're...." it donned on Edward why the foul stench could have been mistaken as Jacob or any of his friends. "..wolves. Canis lupus."

"Real wolves? It's almost as bad as them _dogs!_" Emmett complained again, speaking of the werewolves in La Push. He had just enough air in his lungs to speak his complaint.

"They're stalking us." Jasper finally realized, as Edward had a moment ago.

"We're a threat." Edward said.

"Hmm. This actually might be fun. A fight after a meal? I'm game!"

"Poor animals. It's no contest." Jasper sympathized for the wolves, they didn't have a chance.

"Don't punk out, Jasper. Just think of it as fighting those filthy _dogs._"

Jasper shrugged and looked at it in Emmett's perspective. "I'm not going to argue."

The snarls from the animals were getting louder as they started to come forward, closer, but slowly. Edward, Jasper, & Emmett could see from the very early morning light, the wolves' eyes reflect. The wolves surveyed each of them, proceeding cautiously. It seemed to be a very big pack, seven in total.

"Ugh. Let's get this over with, the smell is just too much." Emmett stated.

"I agree." Jasper responded.

The leader of the wolf pack bared its teeth at them and all three crouched instinctively closer to the ground. It would be a little difficult to use their smelling senses to fight, since the foul odor was too overwhelming.

"Hey Emmett." Jasper spoke.

"What?" Emmett almost sounded irritated. He was focusing on the fight.

"Let's make a bet. Whoever gets more."

"You're on!"

"What's the wager?"

Emmett laughed loudly. It was like a light bulb flashing above his head brightly. "You have to tell Esme & Rosalie that_ you_ destroyed my shirt."

Jasper chuckled also. "Deal."

There was no hesitation. They both charged toward the pack of wolves, their lips curled over their lips, aggressive snarls escaping their throats. The wolves followed their lead, scurrying quickly toward Jasper and Emmett, the hair on their necks standing straight up.

Edward watched, not denying them the fun of their bet. He decided to be a lookout instead, just in case. It was always amusing and entertaining to watch Jasper and Emmett wrestle with each other, but this altercation with the wolves was a completely different type of entertainment. Bundles of fur leaped from every direction onto Jasper and Emmett, but they deflected all their attacks completely. Edward could hear yelps and howls from the wolves as they were thrown into each other, onto the ground, or against a tree. There was a point when Jasper and Emmett both had a wolf in their hands and throwing it into each directions, only to have the wolves crash into each other in the air. They continued to fight while Edward watched on.

The morning wind had died down, almost disappearing completely with the darkness. Although, a slight breeze had sent a scent in Edward's direction that triggered his hunting instincts. A low growl vibrated from his throat as he crouched lower to the ground. His eyes closed as he turned to follow the scent trail in the air. It was a big distance between him and the cougar but it would be worth it, to feed on its blood.

_It's about time._

He thought to himself. He was running out of time and he didn't want to end up at his own wedding with pitch black eyes. It would definitely scare the guests and Bella would be concerned to why he didn't feed. He also would be wondering if he could stand the burning ache in his throat throughout the ceremony. So many thoughts ran through his mind and why it was a bad idea to skip a meal.

Edward's feet and clawed hands moved toward the direction of the scent. In just a few feet, he started to sprint through the woods.

"Edward! Where you going?!" Emmett called out to him.

_Edward? _

Jasper thought, curious to his sudden departure. They snapped the necks of the wolves quickly, then tallied up the total of who got most of the wolves before following Edward. The growls immediately vanishing.

_We're coming, Edward._

Emmett thoughts were excited, laced with curiosity.

_What is he doing?_

Emmett finished his thoughts.

"Oh. Nice catch, Edward." Emmett realized, catching the scent of the mountain lion in the distance.

"I thought the stench of wolves would be too overwhelming for him to even catch a hint of that." Jasper admitted.

"Hold on. Are you sure that's a cougar? It's something else...I think." Emmett eyes squinted as he tried to figure out the scent of something other than a mountain lion.

Jasper inhaled deeply, the aroma familiar. "Deer."

"_And _deer?" Emmett's eyes widened in surprise.

They slowed as they found Edward watching the big cougar feeding off a deer from a distance.

"He just caught it." Edward told them as they came up behind him. "I witnessed his execution. Incredible."

"He's huge!" Emmett whispered loudly.

Edward nodded in agreement. The carcass of the deer was fresh, the blood scent very appetizing. The cougar's teeth sunk into the pelt of the deer and pulled its head back to tear away meat. All three sets of eyes turned black to the scent of the blood that was just spilled.

Instincts, they were not able to help that. It was natural to their vampire bodies as natural as the cougar's appeal to fresh meat. Control was part of the humanity that was taken from them so many years ago. The vampire would be forever, their bodies never changing, but control was part of the mind that powered them to live morally, to feed only on the blood of animals.

If Edward had a beating heart, it certainly would be beating frantically as adrenaline would take over. His senses kicking into overdrive as he readied himself to attack. The sun happened to peek over the top of the mountains, brightly shining its rays atop of Edward, his skin glinting like diamond facets and reflecting against the trees surrounding him.

_The sun is not helping, you'll be discovered. Take it down now, Edward!_

_Now, Edward! Go!_

Jasper and Emmett thoughts were simultaneous, practically yelling at him. Edward nodded once and took off like a jet over the cold ground. The warm sun saturated his skin as he drove himself faster and closer to the cougar.

The cougar still feeding comfortably on deer, sensed Edward's presence and spun, exposing its bloodied face to Edward. Close enough for Edward, he bounded into the air as the cougar crouched almost flatly to the ground in defense. It screamed loudly, baring its teeth and tucking its ears back, as they all do when threatened. The cougar's breath as it exhaled to growl threw the fresh scent of the deer's blood as Edward landed on top of it. Edward returned a growl, staring down into its eyes, his own black as midnight. The cougar swung its huge paws at his face, only to be aggravated more so, it did nothing to Edward's beautifully perfect paleness. Venom flowed in his mouth as he went in for the kill. The pulse that he searched for was under his teeth, aligning just perfectly. The screams of the cougar continued until it began to suffocate from its own blood, a gurgling sound of liquid was all that was heard. All four paws fought and pushed against Edward as he drained from the cougar. Edward's muscles went rigid, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, trying to hold down the strong mountain lion with his hands. Then, the movement of the feline ceased altogether. Edward closed his eyes and relaxed his tensed muscle to enjoy and savor his kill.

It took a few minutes before Edward was completely finished, draining every bit of blood. When he opened his eyes, they were a breathtaking amber color. The sun was rising over the mountain now, its bright orange roundness no longer hiding from behind the peak of the mountain. Today was going to be a good day, a perfect day.

Edward straightened himself, running his hand through his tousled hair. Not a spot of blood or a speck of dirt on him, his clothes still in one piece. His shoes, though, were caked on with dirt and were slightly damp from the snow.

Emmett, still shirtless, and Jasper, stood under the shadow of some trees, their skin not glowing from the sun. Edward made his way to them, beaming with gratification. Emmett slapped him on the back as he arrived.

"You good, bro?" Emmett smiled.

"Yes, thank you. I needed that."

Jasper just smiled happily, for his brother.

"Let's go get you married!" Emmett spoke loudly.

Jasper nodded in agreement, grinning from ear to ear. Edward's smile was wide and bright, he was getting married, today!

They spun on their heels to head toward home. There was a moment of silence before Edward broke it. His hands were in his pockets, thinking of what took place earlier before the cougar came into the picture.

"So, who won the bet?" Edward asked.

"I did." Jasper and Emmett said at the same time. They snapped their heads in each other's direction, they're eyes narrowing into irritation.

"No, Emmett. I don't think so." Jasper argued with a calm tone.

"How many did you get?"

"I got 4."

"Wait a minute! I got 4 too. That is _not_ possible! There was seven of them, Jasper."

"You snapped 3 necks, as Jasper did. One ran off. So both of you are tied. " Edward corrected them.

"What?! Awww!" Emmett exclaimed.

Jasper's hands went up in the air.

"Forget this, man! Okay, fine. Let's race home, same wager." Emmett was determined to not get scolded for his destroyed shirt.

"I'm in on this one, too," Edward smiled.

"That's not really fair, you're faster than both of us." Jasper stated.

"I know I'll win. But whoever is last, will have to admit about the shirt."

"What if you happen to lose?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Then I'll admit I did it." Edward said.

"It's a bet!" Emmett excitement was obvious.

"Nice.." Jasper chuckled.

"Count of three?" Edward said.

Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement, excited to start. They crouched into position, muscles tensing again, ready for the take off. Edward counted slowly.

"1...2...3." They all took off in lightning speed, all three of them a blur. They lithely glided through the forest, sometimes leaping into the air to avoid obstacles, like fallen trees or thick foliage. Edward quickly climbed a tree trunk and leaped from one tree to another. Emmett and Jasper followed his lead, both intently concentrating on the race.

At the river behind their home, they leaped over the stream of water and landed gently with a soft thud on the other side.

"You're going to lose, Emmett!" Jasper chuckled while he spoke.

Edward laughed as he arrived first to the property, making his way to the back door. Jasper was right behind him, and Emmett, angry and disappointed, grunted loudly as he slowed to a stop.

"This sucks!" he complained.

Rosalie, Alice, and Esme, who had sensed them coming a mile away, opened the door to meet them. A smile they held when all their eyes met, faded into questioning expressions. Alice, already with the knowledge of what happened, giggled almost uncontrollably behind Esme and Rosalie.

_What the...? Where's Emmett's shirt? _Rosalie thought.

_Oh my. What on earth is Emmett doing? _Esme thought.

Edward's lip was in a tight thin line, holding an outburst of laughter at their surprised thoughts of Emmett's topless display.

"Emmett? Why do you have no shirt on? Where is it?" Rosalie asked with an incredulous look on her face, placing her hands on her hips.

Edward shoved Emmett with his elbow, urging him to admit what happened. Jasper turned his head to hide his smile. Emmett scowled at both of them.

"Uhh..it's a long story. First, I'd like to apologize to Esme." Emmett said, his head bent in shame.

"Apologize for what?" Esme almost looked worried.

"Um, I'll tell you inside."

Rosalie led the way, twirling quickly to make her way inside the house. Emmett followed in right behind her, as did Esme. Alice moved out of the way with a smirk on her face. She had made her way out the back door and closed it behind her.

As the door closed, Edward, Alice, and Jasper bursted into an uproar of laughter.

Edward's thoughts were very happy ones.

_Today is definitely going to be a magnificently, perfect day..._


End file.
